


Light,Peace,Eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Dewali, Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandavas celebrate Dewali at Dwaraka while Krishna and Arjuna...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light,Peace,Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [Darklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklord/gifts), [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts).



> Yes at last I have written a story.My first story basically.Did not write a story in English before except in exams.There must be some spelling mistakes. Forgive me for that.Happy Dewali<3.

She is looking great wearing the white sari with golden embroydari.In her hand there is a thali containing deepas.All the mood of Dewali is reflecting on her.And she is wearing her exquisite smile charmig the mood of the festival.Dewali is not usually celebrated in Hastinapur.But Yadavas are different. More cheerful than being an arrogant figher race,unlike the Kurus. He liked the idea.Suddenly his thought is broken. Infront of him the most beautiful smile in the earth, universe maybe.He never knew that Ramachandra returned Ayodhya from years of exile,sacrifice and troll of battle if the man in front of him did not tell him. He looks with the corner of the eyes. Karna, his eyeshore is talking with Subhadra.Why the hell the man was invited.He knows none but Madhav invited him.But he never knows Madhav's purposes."Wanna come?" the man in front of him tells."Where?" he says.And without another question he follows him. The city is lit up with deepas.Fireworks are illuminating the citysky.Perhaps one day there will be real fire,projectile weapons instead of the deepas, darkness in the name of light but that is too far.He concentrated his mind. In front of him the universe himself.He cannot but follw him.

 

Now he is sitting beside the river on a rock of Raivatak parvata. He does know nothing now but the tune of eternal music ,the flute of Madhav endearing his heart.And the stars the nature's own light illuminating the sky.He can even die in this peace,he ...one of the best archer in the world can even die now.And as Arjun rests his head on the most comforting lap...softer than mother's affection,peace embraces him. The eternal Shanti comes upon his eyes, his lips as the man with the flute...the eternity kisses him.  
. . .

**Author's Note:**

> For non Indian guys ...well it will be a little difgicult to understand but u can google mahabharata ..it is a grt epic of India and then read.Enjoy.


End file.
